mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Arcadius113/@comment-6025440-20130216192820
Sparkle Poranek nad Ponyville się mieni, poranek nad Ponyville błyszczy I to co wiem na pewno, to to że wszystko jest w porządku Jest Burmistrzyni w drodze do biura, Sprzedawca sof pióra sprzedaje Sprzedawca: Dzieńdoberek młoda Sparkle Moje Ponyville jest tak ciche i stoickie Czy coś może pójść nie tak? Nie sądzę, by to było możliwe Poranek nad Ponyville się mieni, poranek nad Ponyville błyszczy I to czego jestem pewna, to to, że wszystko... (Plusk) Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash. to nie jest zabawne Rarity: Okropnie mi przykro złotko. Obawiam się, że... że nie umiem opanować tych burzowych chmur. Twilight Sparkle: tchu Coś mi mówi że nie wszystko jest w porządku Wejściowa Twilight Sparkle: Co ty robisz? Co się stało z twoim słodkim znaczkiem? Rarity: Co masz na myśli, Twilight? Robie po prostu to co od pierwszego dnia uzyskania słodkiego znaczka. To nie jest w moim stylu i - Kucyki: na Rarity Rarity: W zeszłym sezonie? Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie jest Rainbow Dash? Dlaczego ona nie może sobie z tym poradzić? Spike: Ziewa I nadal nie wiem po co mnie obudziłaś. Uwielbiam spać w deszczu Twilight Sparkle: Tu nie chodzi o pogodę, Spike. Rarity ma znaczek Rainbow Dash i powiedziała że to dom Rainbow Dash. Dzieje się tu coś dziwnego. Puka Rainbow Dash: Cześć wam Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Dlaczego Rarity wykonuje twoją pracę? I co na Equestrie się tu... wyprawia? Dash Te zwierzaki nie słuchają się, nawet odbrobinę Biegają w koło bez kontroli i prychają na mnie Muszę je powstrzymać, bo jak widzisz wyraźnie To mówi mi mój znaczek, to me przeznaczenie Fluttershy Próbuje ich rozśmieszyć, aż uśmiech na ich twarzach zawita Lecz nie ważne co robię, me próby hańbią to Muszę ich zabawiać, bo każdy to widzi To przeznaczenie me być musi, to mój znaczek mówi mi Pie Niezbyt obchodzi mnie owoców zbieranie, a pola oranie to nie zabawa Nie ważne co robię, niemożliwa dla mnie jest tej rynny naprawa Mam masę obowiązków, być mną nie jest zabawnie Lecz to musi być przeznaczenie me, to mi mój znaczek nakazuje. Applejack Spójrzcie co tu zrobiłam, to chyba jakaś suknia Wiem, że jej nie przypomina, w tarapatach jestem ja Podajcie mi pomocną dłon i ten bałagan posprzątać pomożecie? Moje przeznaczenie nie jest piękne, lecz to mi mój znaczek nakazuje Rarity Kocham pogodę, lecz martwią się inni Bo zafundowałam im odmrożenia przekładane oparzeniami Muszę się starać dalej, bo każdy to widzi To musi być Fluttershy To musi być Pie Przeznaczenie me Applejack Przeznaczenie me Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy I to właśnie mój znaczek Pie and Applejack To właśnie mój znaczek Wszyscy Tak, to właśnie mój znaczek mówi mi! Twilight Sparkle: Jest źle. Jest bardzo, bardzo źle Spike: Co się dzieje? Czemu to się dzieje?! Twilight Sparkle: Zeszłej nocy, gdy brałeś jedną ze swoich siedmiogodzinnych kąpieli. Otrzymałam specjalną przesyłkę od Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle: Droga Twillight Sparkle, Zaklęcie zawarte na ostatniej stronie tej księgi, to sekretne, niedokończone dzieło Star Swirla Brodatego. powietrze Ooh! Nigdy nie zdołał go dopracować,tak więc je porzucił. Wierzę, że jesteś jedynym kucykiem zdolnym je pojąć i napisać ponownie, Księżniczka Celestia Z jednej do drugiej, z drugiej do jednej. Przeznaczenia czyjś znaczek wybrany sam, spełniony. To nie ma sensu, nawet się nie rymuje! Twilight Sparkle: Rzuciłam zaklęcie, by dowiedzieć się co powoduje, ale nic się nie stało. Lecz teraz wiem, że coś się stało! Zaklęcie zmieniło Klejnoty Harmonii! To pewnie dlatego ich znaczki się pomieszały! Spike: Więc rzuć zaklęcie odwracające, by je przywrócić. Twilight Sparkle: Mmh. Nie ma zaklęcia odwracającego! Spike: Czemu nie użyjesz zaklęcia przypomnienia, ktorego użyłaś, by uleczyć kucyki, gdy był tu Discord? Twilight Sparkle: Tu nie chodzi o ich wspomnienia Spike, to ich prawdziwe "ja" zostało zmienione Spike: Lekarstwo Zecory na znaczkową ospę? Twilight Sparkle: To też nie zadziała... Spike: Well Wzdycha, może nie będzie tak źle. Może nasze przyjaciółki zaczną lubić swoje nowe życie?? Twilight Sparkle: Nie Spike. Nie są takimi, jakie miały być. Ich los uległ zmianie i to moja wina Sparkle Ja muszę znaleźć sposób, Aby to wszystko w porządku Nie wierzę, że ten mały błąd Mógł spowodować tak dużo zmartwień Oh dlaczego, oh dlaczego Utracona obietnica Nie wiem, co robić Odpowiedzi szukam Obawiam się, że nie dostanie się do mnie Oh dlaczego, oh dlaczego Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, co ja zrobiłam? Spike: Daj spokój, Twilight, musisz znaleźć sposób by to naprawić. To są twoi przyjaciele. Twilight Sparkle: Masz racje, Spike. I to znaczy dla mnie więcej niż wszystko. Moi przyjaciele... Spike: Twilight? Wszystko w porządku? Twilight Sparkle: Mam! Wiem, co mam robić! Spike: Co robisz? Twilight Sparkle: Nie mogą sobie przypomnieć kim są, ale mogę im pokazać, kim naprawde są. Znajdą część siebie, która została utracona, więc mogą pomóc sobie nawzajem. monet Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, zaczekaj! Fluttershy: Oh... cześć, Twilight... Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie idziesz? Fluttershy: Wracam do Cloudsdale ... Nie wiem co jest nie tak, ale nie potrafię ich rozśmieszyć... pierdzącej poduszki Twilight Sparkle: Przed wyjazdem, zastanawiałam się, czy byłabyś chętna aby pomóc Rainbow Dash. Ona naprawdę walczy ze swoimi zwierzakami, Fluttershy: Ale... Ja naprawdę nic nie wiem na temat zwierząt... Twilight Sparkle: Ale wiesz coś o Rainbow Dash Fluttershy: Ja... wiem że ona jest prawdziwym przyjacielem, i zrobię wszystko, co mogę by jej pomóc Rainbow Dash: Ach! Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Jestem tutaj! Pomocy! Jestem uwięziona! Fluttershy: Pośpiesz się, Twilight! Nie masz jakiegoś zaklęcia aby ją wyciągnąć? Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Fluttershy, jesteś jedyną osobą która może pomóc! Rainbow Dash cię potrzebuje Fluttershy: Um... dźieńdobry? Małe... leśne stworzenia? Wiem, że jesteście bardzo zdenerwowane, dając Rainbow Dash trudny czas, ale że wszyscy są bardzo wdzięczni to jeżeli zechcecie się uspokoić i może... odpocząć na trochę? Oh! Patrzcie! Oto niektóre ładne, soczyste liście, które możecie chrupać. I troche żołędzi. Och, nie chcielibyście zrobić robie przerwę na małą przekąskę? Fluttershy: Patrzcie na to. Chyba wszystkie po prostu były głodne. Jak dobrze was widzieć, mali przyjaciele. Fluttershy: Boże, ja mogę je zrozumieć. I... czuję się dziwnie, jak... jak to jest, co mam na myśli zrobić... jak to jest, kim jestem! Moje przeznaczenie! Co... co się stało? Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, zobacz! Twój znaczek! To działa! To działa! Tak bardzo się cieszę że znowu jesteś sobą! Teraz potrzebujemy twojej pomocy! Sparkle Prawdziwy przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie Przyjaciel będzie na miejscu by pomóc im na oczy przejrzeć and Fluttershy Prawdziwy przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie Dostrzec światło, które bije od prawdziwego przyjaciela. Rainbow Dash: Halo! Przyjaciółka w potrzasku, pamiętasz? Sparkle Rarity potrzebuje twojej pomocy Stara się ciężko, robi co w jej mocy Fluttershy: Po prostu spróbuj dać szanse temu Może znajdziesz to i zaczniesz rozumieć and Fluttershy Prawdziwy przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie Przyjaciel będzie na miejscu by pomóc im na oczy przejrzeć Prawdziwy przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie Dostrzec światło, które bije od prawdziwego przyjaciela. Rainbow Dash: Co się stało? Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia ale potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Applejack próbuje szyć suknie! Rainbow Dash: Nie musisz nic więcej mówić Dash Applejack potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Stara się ciężko, robi co w jej mocy Po prostu spróbuj dać szanse temu Może znajdziesz to i zaczniesz rozumieć Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash Prawdziwy przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie Przyjaciel będzie na miejscu by pomóc im na oczy przejrzeć Prawdziwy przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie Dostrzec światło, które bije od prawdziwego przyjaciela. Rarity: O rany, ale miałam okropny sen... A może wciąż go mam Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie niedługo zaprzepaści farmę jabłek. Potrzebujemy pomocy Applejack! Rarity: Zaprzepaści farmę jabłek? Cóż, nie możemy do tego dopuścić, prawda? Rarity Pinkie Pie jest w tarapatach Musimy stawić się przy niej Spróbujemy zrobić co w naszej mocy, bo razem możemy być przewodnikiem jej. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity Prawdziwy przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie Przyjaciel będzie na miejscu by pomóc im na oczy przejrzeć Prawdziwy przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie Dostrzec światło, które bije od prawdziwego przyjaciela. Applejack: Yee-haw! To rozumiem, co teraz? Twilight Sparkle: Mieszkańcy szaleją, musimy sprowadzić starą Pinkie Pie. Applejack: Biorę się za to, wiem czego trzeba. Applejack Mieszkańcy cię potrzebują byli smutni przez chwile Chodzą w kółko z twarzami grymaśnymi, które uśmiechu są pozbawione. Jeśli możesz pomóc docenimy to bardzo! Jeśli pójdziesz i rozniesiesz nieco radości stąd po Canterlot! Pinkie Pie: Dalej kucyki, chcę zobaczyć wasz uśmiech! Tłum: Pinkie! i tło Prawdziwy przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie Przyjaciel będzie na miejscu, by pomóc im na oczy przejrzeć. Prawdziwy przyjaciel pomaga przyjacielowi w potrzebie Dostrzec światło (Dostrzec światło) Które bije (które bije) Od prawdziwego przyjaciela